Addiction
by Jane C. Carter
Summary: No importaba el lugar, la hora, ni el momento, la pasión siempre se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos al punto de convertirnos en una adicción.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, la sensación de que esta sería la última no me abandonaba, hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera…no quería perderlo, ya me había echo completamente adicta a él, pero aquella adicción la cual él también sentía por mi nos llevo a esta solución.

Dos completos desconocidos eso éramos & por mas que me doliera debía desprenderme...desprenderme de su encanto, de su olor, de sus caricias, de todo lo que él me daba & que cual quier otro no sabría como entregármelo, pero ¿podríamos logras esa separación?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Un nuevo fic a comenzado, el cual se centrara en la pasión de Edward & Bella -clacificacion M- espero que les guste_

_Jane C. Carter_


	2. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

Me preparaba para salir al escenario como todos los viernes por la noche. Sentada frente a un tocador tome el polvo de color & esparcí un poco sobre mis mejillas, luego tome el delineador negro para mis ojos & por último un lip-gloss. Me mire en el espejo & note que aquel simple maquillaje hacía resaltar mis claros ojos; mi pelo quedo suelto asomándose unas ondas en las puntas de este; mi vestimenta era simple consistía en unos vaqueros ajustados oscuros junto con un chaleco negro con escote en v & en mis pies calzaba unas converse blancas con caña. Cuando estuve lista me mire por última vez en aquel gran espejo que tenía en frente. No sabía el porque, pero presentía que algo pasaría esta noche…algo que no la dejaría desapercibida.

-Es hora Bella –dijo Jacob desde la puerta

Respire hondo para luego tomar la guitarra que reposaba a un costado del tocador, salí del camarín para dirigirme detrás de bambalinas.

-Con ustedes…Bella Swan

Esa era la señal –la obvia señal- tome la guitarra con un poco mas de fuerza & salí a escena, mire a los espectadores con una leve mueca en mi rostro que pretendía ser una sonrisa. La gente aplaudía sin quitar su mirada de mi…reconocí un par de caras, pero solo era de vista, jamás conocí a ninguno de los espectadores en profundidad. Me senté en el banquito, acomode el micrófono & la guitarra. Comencé por una tonada compuesta por mi, bastante simple, pero que era una de mis preferidas. Si componía & por eso es que estaba sentada tocando, mi voz tampoco sonaba tan mal, de echo a la gente parecía agradarle; las letras sinceramente eran variadas…dependían de mi estado de animo, generalmente las componía cuando algo me preocupaba o por alguna razón mi estado de felicidad merecía una canción…pero siendo honesta pocas eran así.

Hice una reverencia antes de salir completamente del escenario, baje las minis escaleras & entre al camarín, tome un sorbo de agua de una de las miles de botellas disponibles en lugar, la volví a dejar & tire un suspiro, seguramente mi presentimiento era errado, me preparaba para irme & nada había pasado.

Tome mi morral & el bolso de la guitarra, esta la guarde & salí del camarín. Estaba llegando a la puerta para irme por fin del local cuando una mano me detuvo.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto Jacob

-Si –contesté

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?

-No –me solté de su mano

-Vamos Bella…antes te quedabas

-Antes –recalque sin mirarlo

Salí del lugar. Odiaba tratar a Jacob así, pero desde el termino de nuestra relación nada era igual, la única razón por la cual yo seguía en ese lugar era por que Billy –el padre de Jacob- así me o había pedido & para mi desgracia Jake estaba constantemente en el recinto por lo que me veía obligada a evitarlo disimuladamente, de vez en cuando de armaba una conversación que no duraba mas de 10 minutos. No sabía el porque de mi alejamiento hacía el que fue mi mejor amigo & actualmente ex novio, aun lo quería…mucho, pero las cosas…no se dieron para que nuestra relación diera frutos & mi mayor miedo ya había ocurrido, de cierta forma lo había perdido & aun que sabía que él intentaba acercarse a mi, no lo dejaba & me dolía, pero no podía.

Era un noche tibia, todo indicaba que llovería & efectivamente mientras caminaba la lluvia comenzó, con mi morral tape mi cabeza & corrí hasta un paradero con techo para sacudirlo.

-No crees que es muy tarde para que andes sola –escuche a mi lado.

Mire nerviosa & me encontré con un chico mucho mas alto que yo; la luz no me dejaba ver bien sus rasgos faciales, pero su voz me había dando el indicio que era atractivo, además del escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda al sentirlo a mi lado.

-¿Te llevo?

Asentí estúpidamente, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero ya iba en camino a su auto cuando me percate que a este individuo ni en sueños lo había visto & aun que no tenía miedo un poco de desconfianza me invadió, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para devolverme. Subimos a un Volvo que estaba aparcado a pocos metros del bar, el misterioso chico encendió la calefacción & en completo silencio echo a andar el motor. Me quede viéndolo para lograr ver su rostro ya que la luz había aumentado; su pelo despeinado de color cobrizo decoraba su cabeza, una tez blanca…quizás tanto como la mía & un perfil normal…sin demasiada perfección.

-¿A tu casa?

-Si –respondí en susurro

El camino fue extremadamente silencioso…silencioso e incomodo a mi perspectiva, pero él parecía estar de lo mas normal & de cual quier forma ¿Por qué debería estar con otra actitud? Después de todo solo ofreció llevarme a casa…fue una acción cortes.

Con mis indicaciones llegamos a mi casa, el chico apago el motor & me miro antes de que me bajara.

-Un placer traerte –dijo sensualmente

-Gra-cias –titubee

Me iba a bajar lo juro, pero no se que me dio & un apasionado, sin sentido beso comenzó.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hellow people!, espero que este primer cap les guste...disculpen lo corto, pero queria dejar mas intriga para el siguiente 1313. Espero que dejen sus reviews :D, para que me digan que tal, o me den alguna critica o simplemente me aporten con ideas para los siguientes caps._

_Nos seguimos leyendo, beso_

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	3. Encuentro de tercer tipo

**Encuentro de tercer tipo**

Sentí como una de sus manos se posaba sobre uno de mis muslos & lo comenzaba acariciar acercándose casa vez mas a mi entre pierna; no lo detuve ¿Por qué? Simple, me daba gusto que lo hiciera. Aquella mano que acariciaba mi muslo ahora estaba en mi centro, sus dedos lo acariciaban lentamente por encima del pantalón, provocando que me excitara cada vez mas. Mis manos que en un principio estaban alrededor de su cuello las pase a su pantalón para poder sentir su erección; me fascinaba pensar que a un desconocido lo había logrado excitar tan fácil.

El asiento del auto se comenzó a inclinar hacía tras & posteriormente sentí como su cuerpo se posaba sobre el mío; nos miramos a los ojos & otro apasionado & frenético beso comenzó, mis manos las ubique en su chaqueta para poder quitársela; él por su parte me quito sin mayor dificultad de una vez mi chaqueta & el delgado chaleco que llevaba bajo esta.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, sus manos sacaron mi sostén para que así su boca comenzara un excitante juego con mis pechos. Los gemidos salían inevitablemente de mi boca, cada vez sentía mi sexo mas & mas mojado, la excitación estaba al limite tanto así que ya quería sentirlo dentro de mi, por lo que apresure un poco las cosas; con un poco de dificultad lo di vuelta para que él quedara debajo de mi, mordí mi labio inferior de tan solo míralo a los ojos; mis manos las baje hasta su pantalón que aguardaba su miembro completamente erecto, abrí el cierre un tanto eufórica, baje un poco los boxers & su miembro salio a la luz, con una de mis manos lo comencé a acariciar suavemente mientras que mi boca se posaba sobre sus labios; prontamente comencé a sentir como se encargaba de sacara mi pantalón, con un poco de mi ayuda en pocos segundos lo logro; sin su ayuda termine yo de sacarme la ropa interior & pude sentir como entraba en mi, un gemido enloquecedor se me escapo al igual que a él; sus manos se situaron en mis caderas para darle ritmo a mis movimientos que en un principio comenzaron de atrás para delante & luego pasaron a hacer de arriba & abajo; mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho para darle mas impulso a mis caderas.

Comencé a sentir como mi celular vibraba dentro de mi chaqueta, pare mis movimientos & e miro extrañado en tato yo buscaba el aparato; _Charlie llamando_ aparecía en la pantalla.

-No contestes –prácticamente suplico

-No quiero, pero debo –presione el botón para aceptar- ¿alo?

-_Bella ¿Dónde estas? _– pregunto preocupado

-Voy llegando, es que el bus se demoro

-_Bien_ –dijo un tanto desconfiado

-Nos vemos –colgué –debo irme –dije un tanto triste

-¿Por qué?

-No preguntes

Tome mi ropa que estaba esparcida por casi todo el volvo, el chico se paso al asiento del conductor & arreglo su ropa al igual que yo.

-Gracias por traerme –dije un tanto nerviosa…que mas podía decir ¿gracias por darme placer?

-No fue nada –sonrío

Abrí la puerta & me percate de que ya no llovía, puse un pie sobre el pavimento & sentí su mano tomar mi brazo.

-Me volverás a ver –aseguro

No dije nada, simplemente baje & corrí para entrar a la casa. Charlie me esperaba sentado en el sillón del living viendo televisión.

-Hola –dije

-Hola, cariño –me acerque & beso mi mejilla- ¿tanto se demoro el bus?

-Si, no te imaginas lo aburrida que estaba –mentí

-Porque no le pediste a Jacob que te trajera

-Papa… -lo mire con obviedad

-O si, claro…lo siento aun no me acostumbro

-Han pasado ya 5 meses

-Pero Jake es un buen chico, me agradaba tenerlo en casa

-Papa, no quiero hablar de él ¿si?

-Esta bien, de todos modos te debo decir que tu madre llamo, dijo que la llamaras

-Ok, pero mañana…es tarde, así que me voy a dormir –bese su mejilla & subí

Mis padres estaban divorciados hace ya 7 años, era algo que no me importaba mucho, a decir verdad lo prefería así ya que por lo menos se podría decir que separados son amigos & juntos bajo el mismo techo son perro & gato discutiendo todo el día & ¿quien quiere llegar todos los días a escuchar gritos e insultos de sus progenitores? Los prefería distanciados, pero que por lo menos pudieran entablar tranquilamente una conversación aun que sea por teléfono.

Me tire en la cama a pensar en lo ultimo que me dijo _me volverás a ver_, ¿en que pensaba? Era un completo extraño & ya había tenido sexo con él…aun que malo no fue, es mas fue una experiencia fascinante & que definitivamente volvería a repetir, deseaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo nuevamente, sus besos & aun que fuera un total extraño lo hacía mas emocionante ¿pero que mierda me pasaba? ¿Que parte de completo extraño no me cabía en la cabeza?. EX – TRA – ÑO debía meterme esa palabra en la cabeza…aun que lo que quería era otra cosa, _pero que pervertida_ pensé.

Sacudí mi cabeza & me fui al baño, prendí el agua, me desvestí & me metí de un sopetón a la tina; el agua estaba helada, pero en mi estado era lo único que me calmaría. Cuando por fin mis sentidos estuvieron cuerdos salí, enrolle la toalla en mi cuerpo & me fui a mi habitación para ponerme el pijama.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello! como puse en mi otro fic -Equinoccio- los miercoles & domingos subire Adicction & los lunes & viernes Equinoccio :D, así sabran qe días buscar para leer :D._

_Mil perdones por el capitulo, me quedo cortisimo lose, pero esque hoy esoy con poco tiempo, aun debo editar foto para mi fololog -de Twilight of corse- & escribir otras cosas, la verdad es que espero que los demas caps sean mas largos._

_Gracias a las personas que me agregaron a Favorite Story & por RR, muchas gracias, ojala les guste el cap, beso & nos seguimos leyendo_

**_Todos los personeajes le pertenesen a Meyer._**

_Jane C. Carter_


	4. Remodelaciones

**Remodelaciones**

El sol comenzaba a pegar directamente a mi ojos, una clara señal de que ya debía levantarme, pero me rehusaba a hacerlo, quería dormir toda el día si era necesario, pero ya hace un par de días me había comprometido con Billy para ir a arreglar el bar para los fin de semanas temáticos, en los cuales por cierto yo debía cantar, cosa que no me desagradaba excepto por que tenía que ver a Jake & evitarlo disimuladamente.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, restregué mis ojos & tome la bata que estaba a los pies de mi cama, me la puse & entre al baño; como siempre me mire en el espejo & pude apreciar todo mi maquillaje corrido, no lo tome gran importancia & sin pensarlo abrí el agua para darme una rica ducha que se suponía que me despertaría. Cuando el agua estuvo a la temperatura adecuada me desvestí & entre, deje que el agua tibia corriera por mi cuerpo & inevitablemente recordé lo de la noche pasada, sus caricias & besos hacían estremecer mi cuerpo, pero ¿Por qué? Seguía siendo un completo extraño al cual de seguro no volvería a ver en mi vida…_Me volverás a ver_ aun que esas hayan sido sus ultimas palabras no significaba que lo cumpliera…además nuestro encuentro fue mera casualidad…aparte de sexo, claramente.

Sacudí mi cabeza en forma de evitar seguir pensando en él, no tenía sentido, nada de lo que había hecho lo tenía…jamás fui una chica que se acostara con cualquiera, con Jacob tuvimos una relación de 3 años & recién al segundo tuvimos nuestra primera vez, pero a pesar de eso quería volver a verlo, tenerlo cerca nuevamente ¿era mucho pedir?.

Salí de la ducha con mi bata & una toalla enrollada en mi pelo, abrí mi armario & comencé a buscar que ponerme. Había sol –raro en Forks- & como iría a trabajar al bar decidí ponerme unos vaqueros negros con una sudadera blanca & un polerón del mismo color, en mis pies calce mis converse sin caña & mi pelo lo deje suelto para que se secara. Salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina donde suponía yo estarían mi padre & Ann.

-Buenos días –dije entrando

-Buenos días –dijeron ambos -¿Cómo dormiste? –continuo mi padre

-Genial, no quería ni levantarme –respondí con sinceridad

-¿Qué va a tomar de desayuno? Niña Bella –dijo Ann

Ann Morrison era nuestra ama de casa –como decía mi padre- la tenemos a nuestro lado desde que tengo memoria, siempre me cuido cuando mis padres discutían antes de su divorcio & al concretarse este, papa se la trajo a Forks & después de un tiempo yo me viene a vivir con ellos.

Mi padre es el comisario de Forks, gana bastante mas que cuando era un simple oficial, tanto así que nos cambiamos de casa a una mucho mas grande, mi camioneta la vendió & me compro mini Cooper, con eso también podíamos pagarle a Ann, además con lo que ganaba yo –que no era mínimo- también ayudaba & pagaba parte de mi matricula en la universidad, aun que a papa no le gustara igual lo hacía. Me gustaba ser independiente & una forma practica era pagar mi educación…o bueno por lo menos parte de esta.

-Solo quiero un juego –contesté

-¿Cómo? ¿Se irá a trabajar al bar & tomara un solo jugo?, debe comer mas que eso

-Bella –dijo mi padre- Ann tiene razón, tráele un omelet –dijo mirando a nuestra acompañante

-Así mucho mejor –sonrío & se fue a preparar aquel omelet

Odiaba que mi padre & Ann eligieran por mi que debía comer, si no tenía hambre, no tenía & se acababa el tema…aun que de cierta forma ira a trabajar al bar & no era bueno que me diera fatiga en pleno proceso, por lo que al final de todo espere con impaciencia mi comida.

-¿Sabes algo del mini Cooper? –pregunte & mi padre saco la visa de su diario

-Si, que bueno que me lo recordaste, esta afuera

-Genial –medio sonreí

-Tome niña Bella –puso el plato delate de mi

-Muchas gracias, Ann –le sonreí & comencé a comer

Era una excelente cocinera por eso mi padre la tenía aun como nuestra ama de casas, además del gran afecto sentimental que le teníamos…prácticamente era una mas de la familia.

Termine el desayuno & me percate que estaba atrasada, tome mi morral & salí lo mas apresurada que pude de la casa, estando ya mi auto listo subí en este & lo puse en marcha al bar. De alguna forma deseaba que quizás Jacob tenía que ir a algún lado & no estaba ayudando a Billy, pero mi esperanza se desvaneció al darme cuenta que su camioneta estaba estacionada al frente del local, bufé & resignada me baje, impresionantemente no alcance ni aponer un pie dentro del local & Jake ya estaba a mi lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días –dijo alegre

-Buenos días –conteste algo sería

-¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunto para hacer tema

-Bien

-Yo también, especialmente porque soñé contigo

-¡Billy! –grite al verlo sobre el escenario acomodando un par de cajas, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacía él

El día se paso lento, mucho trabajo, poco descanso, Jacob a mi lado tratando de conversar & mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en él. Ya era de noche, debía regresar para cenar con papa, me despedí de las pocas personas que quedaban & me dispuse a salir.

-¡Bella! –grito alguien a mis espaldas

-Jacob –me di vuelta- si me invitaras a algún lugar te digo de inmediato que no, estoy muy cansada

-Bueno…hoy no, pero quizás otro día

-Quizás…quizás –susurre & salí

La temperatura había bajado notablemente & al momento de salir una ventisca paso, inmediatamente coloque mis manos sobre mis brazos, los frote un poco & me dispuse a caminar al auto, pero unas fuertes manos me abrazaron por la espalda.

-Te dije que me volverías a ver –susurro una masculina voz en mi oído

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello world! aquí un nuevo cap :D, espero que les uste :D, a ver que pasa en el otro 1313, quizas me puedan dar sus ideas o lo que les gustaría que pasara, pero para eso deben dejarme un RR & obvio que si quieren me dicen que les parece o lo que se les ocurra :D._

_Nos seguimos leyendo, beso_

**_Todo personaje le pertenece a Meyer_**

_Jane C. Carter_


	5. Necesito hablar

**Necesito hablar**

Me di vuelta para encontrarme con la cara del chico, su pelo cobrizo despeinado se encontraba como la noche anterior, una sonrisa seductora dejaba ver sus blancos dientes & sus ojos no me dejaban de ver, cosa que me puso un poco nerviosa, pero si creen que deje que él lo notara están equivocados.

-¿No me saludaras? –susurro sobre mis labios

-Yo…

No termine la frase, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos dándole inicio a un acalorado beso; sus manos inmediatamente comenzaron a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta mi muslo, lo tomo con firmeza & elevo mi pierna para que esta rodeara su cadera, mis brazos rodearon su cuello mientras el beso proseguía

-No contestes –dijo

-¿De que hablas? –pregunte

Sentí el vibrar de mi celular & intuitivamente lo saque del bolsillo & vi la pantalla que decía _Charlie llamando, _de seguro llamaba para apurarme por lo que corte la llamada & mire a mi acompañante.

-Debo irme –dije con el dolor de mi alma

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…. –no tenía porque darle información- no es de tu importancia- di media vuelta

-No te vallas –dijo para luego sujetarme del brazo

-Tengo un compromiso, hasta luego

Camine hasta mi auto, subí e hice partir el motor, pero antes de iniciar mi regreso a casa vi por ultima vez al chico, el cual me miraba un tanto decepcionado; gire mi mirada & me dirigí a mi casa.

-Buenas noches, niña Bella

-Hola Ann –conteste desanimada

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto preocupada

-Nada, estoy cansada –mentí- ¿Mi papa?

-¿Qué no le aviso?

-¿Avisarme que? –pregunte temiendo lo que sería

-Que no podría comer con usted, salio un nuevo caso & debe quedarse quien sabe hasta que hora

-_No puede ser _–pensé- ah…ya veo, en ese caso iré a mi habitación

-¿Quiere que le lleve la cena?

-No gracias, estoy bien –medio sonreí- buenas noches –comencé a subir las escaleras

-Buenas noches, niña Bella

Entre a mi cuarto, tire mi morral con molestia & me tire en la cama.

No llamaba para apurarme si no para decirme que no cenaríamos & yo la muy idiota no conteste, ¿Por qué no me avisa antes? Interrumpió aquel momento…con él; ¿pero que mierda me estaba pasando? Como me podía poner así por no pasar la noche con un completo desconocido…un irresistible desconocido. Deseaba estar con él no cabía duda, quería terminar con lo que comenzamos, pero algo me decía que no lo volvería a ver…por lo menos por ahora.

Me metí a la ducha, deje el agua fría correr por mi cuerpo, digamos que mi temperatura no era acorde al tiempo que había. Salí de esta, me puse la bata & enrolle una toalla en mi pelo, me senté en el borde de la cama & vi el reloj de la mesita de centro que marcaba las 23:30, supiere despechada & resignada me puse mi pijama para luego volver al baño & secarme el pelo, al día siguiente debía volver al bar así que no podía darme el lujo de pegarme una neumonía. Al estar completamente seco mi pelo me tumbe en la cama sin pensar en nada, el cansancio de todos modos había hecho efecto & el sueño comenzaba lentamente a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-Niña despierte –oí a alguien decir en sueños

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte aun media adormilada

-Se quedo dormida, ¿no tiene que ir al bar?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Medio día

-¿!Que¡? –grite alterada al sentarme en la cama- estoy muy atrasada

Me pare rápidamente de la cama, me di una ducha rápida & me puse lo primero que encontré, salí de mi habitación & corrí a la cocina para tomar por lo menos una fruta, pero Ann me esperaba con unas tostadas & un jugo, tome el liquido & las tostadas me las lleve en la mano decidida a comérmelas en el camino. Salí de la casa & subí al auto, encendí el motor & partí a toda velocidad.

-Buenas noches –dijo Billy al verme llegar

-Lo siento…te juro se me paso la hora –dije afligida

-No te preocupes –río- eres mi estrella & ayer trabajaste mucho, mínimo que te quedaras hasta mas tarde

-Gracias Billy -medio sonreí- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ayuda a Jacob –me indico donde estaba- a colgar los adornos

-_Maldición_ –pensé- enseguida –sonreí falsamente

Di media vuelta & la sonrisa la cambie por una cara de desagrado; todos estaban trabajando & el que estaba colgando adornos era Jacob & yo debía ayudarlo; _perfecto_ pensé mientras a paso de tortuga me acercaba a él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunte

-No –dijo sin mirarme- pero…Bella –dijo al darse vuelta

-Bueno…en visto que no necesitas ayuda yo me voy –di media vuelta

-Te puedes quedar acompañándome

-Vine a ayudar, no a quedarme sentada viendo como trabajas –dije sin voltearme

-En ese caso si necesito ayuda

-Iré a ver como van por allá –dije haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello world! mil perdones por no subir antes, el colegio me tubo bastante ocupada...se que de Equinoccio subo las dos veces a la semana, pero eso es solo porque ese ya lo tengo listo hace mucho tiempo, en cambio Addiction escribo el cap antes de subirlo & de verdad que esta semana poco tiempo tube, por eso también es corto, supongo que como esta semana no tengo muchas cosas los capitulos serás mas largos; espero sepan entenderme :D.  
¿De que tendra que hablar Jake con Bella? quieren saberlo...pues no se los dire porque en estos momentos ni yo se que es xd, pero si quieren darme alguna idea será bienvenida con los brazos abiertos :D._

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, sin contar los inventados por mi.**

_Jane C. Carter_


End file.
